Simple Image
by berlindia
Summary: Kyungsoo yang terkadang berpikir sederhana, cenderung polos dan selalu bertingkah apa adanya. Jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terkadang bersikap kikuk saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya akhirnya bisa bertegur sapa hanya karena sebuah gambar yang tertuang di buku kertas bergaris di pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan. / Chanyeol x Kyungsoo/ ChanSoo / GS / OOC / T


Ada yang suka ChanSoo? Maaf untuk Kyungsooku sayang, aku buat dirimu lagi-lagi jadi perempuan hehe

Hampir ada tiga orang yang meminta saya untuk membuat ChanSoo meskipun bukan GS. Tapi ya sudahlah, saya dapet idenya buat ngeremake ulang ff straight saya **LAGI.**

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan Semoga Suka :)

.

.

.

Tittle: Simple Image

Rate : T

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Casts : Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Siapa sangka seorang Chanyeol bisa merasa kikuk saat bertemu dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sedikit berantakan. Dan gadis itu selalu memakai kaca mata. Dia terbiasa dikejar bukan mengejar. Jadi saat ia duduk disebelah gadis yang langsung memberikannnya senyuman manis, yang ia lakukan malah membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Bukan bermaksud sok keren hanya saja ia terlalu bingung.

Chanyeol memang malas untuk berangkat sekolah sebenarnya, kalau tidak mengingat berapa uang yang dikeluarkan orang tuanya. Dan betapa ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis disampingnya ini. Tapi disaat seperti ini, kenapa ia harus menghilangkan pulpennya. Belum lagi guru yang ada didepannya ini terkadang hobi memeriksa cacatan muridnya.

"Butuh pulpen?" tawar gadis yang ternyata memiliki lesung pipi tipis dipipi kirinya. Saking tipisnya hingga tidak terlalu kentara. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan berusaha tersenyum tapi yang ia lakukan malah mengulum bibirnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mencatat penjelas guru Sejarah di depannya. Tapi matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik gadis tadi, karena ia mendengar suara goretan-goretan halus disampingnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat sekilas jika gadis itu menggambar sesuatu di atas buku catatannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bisa menggambar?" bisik Chanyeol dan membuat gadis itu langsung menatapnya dengan kaget. Meski terhalang kaca mata, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat iris mata gadis itu dengan jelas. Hitam kecoklatan. Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum kembali menggerakan tangannya dengan lincah.

Sepertinya lain kali ia harus membawa kamera. Jatuh cinta membuat seseorang yang kita amati bahkan lebih menarik dibandingkan menonton pertandingan bola sekali pun. Tepat saat bel berbunyi saat itu juga gadis disampingnya tersenyum cerah. Bibir gadis disamping Chanyeol itu benar-benar unik, berbentuk love hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Chanyeol merasa dunia berputar dengan lambat saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan latar teman-teman sekelasnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Gambar apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat gadis itu menutup bukunya. Dan ketika gadis itu menunjukkan gambarnya, ia hanya bisa tertegun. _Speechless._ Sebegitu kentaranya ya?

"Park Chanyeol!" serunya sambil tertawa, untung teman-temannya sudah keluar kelas. Chanyeol tersenyum malu, saat memandang gambarnya sendiri. Itu refleksi dirinya yang sedang memandang sang pelukis meski hanya ada ia seorang di kerta bergatis itu.

"Tertanda Do Kyungsoo," Chanyeol malah mengembangkan senyumannya saat gadis itu menuliskan namanya dan memberikan lukisan itu sebuah tanda tangan. "Model, Park Chanyeol di Kelas Sejarah." Kyungsoo menutup buku catatannya dan memandang Chanyeol. "Jangan marah ya?"

"Marah?"

Alih-alih menjawab Kyungsoo malah menatap pulpen yang Chanyeol pegang. "Sebagai bayarannya pulpen itu untuk Chanyeol saja." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Atau malah tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jadi Chanyeol hanya diam saja menatap gadis bertubuh mungil itu sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Yang Chanyeol sayangkan, setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia dan Kyungsoo masih saja terlihat canggung. Tidak mungkin ia bisa langsung akrab dengan gadis yang kini selalu mengalungkan sebuah kamera di lehernya dan membawanya kemana-mana. Chanyeol sengaja berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo saat pulang sekolah. Melihat rambut bergelombang gadis itu yang tetap terlihat acak-acakan pun sangat menarik untuk Chanyeol.

"Hei!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut, karena dia sempat kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya. Dan mengambil gambarnya dengan terlalu cepat. Ingin marah tapi Kyungsoo malah menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan membuatnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Chanyeol cocok kalau pake kacamata." Lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum. Siapa yang tidak senang dipuji?

"Itu gitar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat tas besar yang tersampir di kedua bahunya. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tenang. Entah kenapa Chanyeol lebih suka mengangguk dibandingkan mengeluarkan suara baritonnya. "Bisa bermain gitar?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Inginnya sih menggoda gadis mungil dihadapannya ini tapi Chanyeol malah membuat Kyungsoo terperangah. "Buat apa aku berat-berat membawa ini, kalau tidak bisa memainkannya?" Dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, bingung jadi Chanyeol bisa atau..

"Jadi intinya?"

"Bisa," Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya dan membuat kacamatanya mendadak melorot. Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri dengan Kyungsoo. "Mau ikut?"

"Ikut kemana?"

"Toilet," jawab Chanyeol asal sambil melewati tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Loh?!" seru gadis mungil itu sambil mengikuti Chanyeol. "Toilet kan disana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk gedung sekolah. Chanyeol sontak tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar polos. "Jadi Chanyeol sebenarnya mau kemana?" entah kenapa, atau mungkin perasaan Chanyeol saja. Tapi saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan langsung menyebut namanya malah terdengar sangat imut.

"Latihan."

"Dimana?"

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol lebih memilih menunjuk toko musik yang selalu penuh oleh beberapa murid High School. Di tempat ini, Chanyeol bisa bertemu dengan beberapa orangnya merupakan temannya yang memang hobi bermusik. Kyungsoo hanya membuntuti Chanyeol yang terlihat menyapa siapa pun yang ia kenal. Dan Kyungsoo seperti terperangkap dalam labirin atau mungkin salah alamat.

"Chanyeol!"

"Hyung! Hyung!" Kyungsoo refleks mengambil kameranya saat menemukan ekspresi lucu yang jarang ditunjukan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tentu sadar tapi lebih memilih diam. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang merasa bersemangat saat bertemu dengan seniornya. "Ayo latihan!" seseorang yang dipanggil hyung oleh Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil gitar yang sendari tadi berdiri santai disamping mesin kasir.

Kyungsoo kira Chanyeol dan seniornya akan masuk ke dalam studio musik yang kedap suara, tapi mereka malah duduk dijajaran gitar dan membuat beberapa orang berdiri disekitar mereka. Mungkin menonton gitaris handal secara gratis merupakan hal yang sangat jarang ditemukan.

"Bawa pacar?" tanya sang hyung dengan senyum jahil.

"Teman, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Hyung-nya itu memang ramah jadi dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Zhang Yixing? Kenapa nama panggilan oppa itu Lay?" pertanyaan sederhana Kyungsoo membuat Yixing tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo seperti ayah dan putri kecilnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan penasaran karena Yixing malah duduk disamping Chanyeol dan memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku juga bingung," jawaban Yixing membuat Kyungsoo merenggut dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Mau dengar lagu?" mood Kyungsoo memang cepat berubah dan sepertinya Yixing tahu cara memancing Kyungsoo agar kembali senang. "Dasar bocah," gumam Yixing sambil tertawa kecil dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa saat melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kau juga bocah." Chanyeol langsung berhenti tertawa mendengarnya dan menatap Yixing tajam.

"Hyung…" gerutu Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau suka bilang saja, masalah ditolak itu resiko."

Malah Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dengan syahdu saat mendengar perkataan Yixing, padahal Yixing mengatakan hal itu untuk Chanyeol. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin meresapi perkataan Yixing tapi karena ia mendengar suara petikan gitar. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kameranya. Membidik modelnya dengan berbagai posisi. Chanyeol mungkin tidak tahu, semenjak Kyungsoo melukisnya, semenjak itu juga Kyungsoo mendeklarasikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kalau Chanyeol merupakan model**nya** yang sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Sudah dulu!" ujar Chanyeol yang mulai gregetan melihat Kyungsoo yang bahkan sedang hujan sekali pun terus mengambil gambarnya. Awalnya Chanyeol canggung jika Kyungsoo terus mengambil gambarnya tapi lama kelamaan dia malah terbiasa dengan suara klik atau bahkan cahaya _blitz_ yang terkadang menyilaukan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak pake payung?" tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya berbagi payung dengan Kyungsoo yang malah memilih memakai jas hujan seperti anak kecil. Jawaban simpel Kyungsoo jelas membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Ribet, merupakan jawaban yang dipilih gadis mungil disampingnya. "Memangnya tidak malu kalau pakai jas hujan?"

Seingat Chanyeol gadis-gadis jaman sekarang lebih memilih memperhatikan penampilannya dibandingkan apa pun. Jadi untuk Kyungsoo, dia bisa dibilang nerd, aneh, atau mungkin kampungan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani membully Kyungsoo. Buat apa? Toh, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membuat masalah atau mungkin karena Kyungsoo merupakan anak dari wakil kepala sekolah.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo meski terlalu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tadi, Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pertanyaannya karena suara hujan dan suara mobil yang berlalu lalang. "Soalnya baju Kyungsoo tidak akan basah." Atau mungkin semua orang sadar Kyungso itu imut, makannya sayang kalau dibully. Hahahaha..

"Kyungsoo ingat kata-kata Yixing-hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendadak berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku yang sangat sepi. Tapi Kyungsoo malah masuk ke dalam toko buku, niatnya Chanyeol hanya ikut meneduh diluar.

"_I'm depressed but let's make a bright song_, dengan wajah lesunya?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti ekspresi Yixing yang sering sekali menunjukkan wajah depresi. Sontak Chanyeol tertawa dengan sebegitu hebohnya. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa coba? Saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo ditambah ekspresi Yixing saat mengatakan ingin membuat lagu ceria dengan wajahnya yang mendung.

"Bukan," ujar Chanyeol yang terus mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang menatap cover-cover buku secara random. "Pernah baca bukunya?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengambil novel terjemahan berjudul _The Alchemyst_ karangan _Michael Scott_. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meletakkan kembali buku tersebut. "Kakakku juga sudah baca sampai buku ke enam, Kyungsoo sudah baca sampai mana?" mungkin karena tertular Kyungsoo yang tidak suka memanggil orang lain dengan kata kau atau kamu, tapi langsung namanya. Membuat Chanyeol mengikuti kebiasaan Kyungsoo, tapi hanya untuk Kyungsoo tidak untuk yang lainnya.

"Cover."

"Hah?"

"Baru sampai cover, bahasanya berat," perkataan Kyungsoo yang terlampau jujur itu membuat Chanyeol refleks mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Dan membuat rambut gadis itu semakin berantakan. Gadis itu tentu dengan refleks menghindar dari kebrutalan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya. "Tadi, Chanyeol mau bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan rambut kucir kudanya yang tetap berantakan.

"Kata Yixing-hyung.. kalau suka bilang saja, masalah ditolak itu resiko," Kyungsoo kini menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, karena Kyungsoo jelas mendengar suara Chanyeol juga berubah serius. "Kalau Chanyeol bilang, Chanyeol suka Kyungsoo, menurut Kyungsoo bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan terus menatap Kyungsoo, menanti sebuah reaksi dari gadis dihadapannya. Chanyeol merasa ini waktu yang tepat. Mungkin perkataan Chanyeol seperti main-main. Tapi namja berpostur tubuh tinggi ini benar-benar serius mengatakannya.

"Sebentar!" seru Kyungsoo sambil merentangan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk membuka tasnya. Meski tingkah laku Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil, pola berpikir Kyungsoo pasti setara dengan umurnya, Chanyeol tahu itu. "Ini!" Chanyeol menatap buku yang ada ditangannya dengan bingung. "Jawabannya ada disitu."

Jelas, jantung Chanyeol rasanya ingin keluar dari sarangnya saat membuka buku Kyungsoo. Tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah..

"Loh? Ini apa? Kok, foto aku semua?" tanya Chanyeol bingung karena ternyata itu bukan buku biasa tapi album foto. Malahan Chanyeol menemukan gambarnya yang pertama kali Kyungsoo buat saat di kelas sejarah. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Kalo Kyungsoo tidak suka Chanyeol, buat apa Kyungsoo menggambar dan mengambil foto Chanyeol terus-terusan?" pertanyaan retoris ditambah dengan kerlingan mata yang cenderung kekanakan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ah ya, Kyungsoo mengerti arti dari kata suka yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin melihat Kyungsoo merona merah. Tapi jawaban Kyungsoo yang terlampau sederhana, ditambah melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo. Malah membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah semerah sampul album foto yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Imut~" gumam Chanyeol yang terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Makasih, Chanyeol." Dan jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat seorang Park Chanyeol gemas hingga ingin memeluknya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Hahahahhaha..

Kyungsoo imut gak sih?

Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? soalnya saya keinget waktu DO di drama It's Oke It's Love yang imutnya gak ketulungan :3 sama waktu nanya tentang DNA di EXO 90:2014 K-pop Time Slip.. sumpahnya, gak cuman Kai yang pengen jitak kepala DO pas nanya tentang DNA.. hahahahaha -_-"


End file.
